The Misadventures Of A Daughter Of A Hero
by WhisperedPromises.x
Summary: Companion story to Daughter Of A Hero - series of one shots outlining events that may have been simply skimmed over in the actual story. Growing up is hard, it's even harder when you're half alien. Chapter one: Piccolo learns the hard way, that Gonyhe doesn't listen to anyone.


Hello everyone, this is a companion fiction to my other story Daughter Of A Hero, so if you haven't read that, some of this might not make sense.

It isn't a story per-say, but more like a series of one shots relating to events that happen in Gonyhe and Gohan's lives that are simply skimmed over in the story, these one shots go into more detail and explain things the actual fiction may not.

So, this is just an explanation, but I hope you enjoy the series of one shots.

Dinner Fit For A Dinosaur.

* * *

Piccolo blew out a breath of air in irritation.

It was only a week since Son Goku had died, admittedly at his hands and a feat which he was still rejoicing in. A week since the earth had been exposed to aliens and the true nature of deep space. A week since they had been given the countdown to the arrival of yet more aliens. A week since Piccolo had made what he was now deeming as the biggest mistake of his life.

A week since Piccolo had taken on Son Goku, his former foes', children to train.

Now don't get him wrong the little boy, Gohan, wasn't so bad. He had a sense of respect, albeit because he was still a bit scared of Piccolo but at least he listened to what Piccolo had to say and did what he was told.

Stay out of trouble. Don't die.

It was simple …

Right?

Not for Gonyhe.

So far, the frustrated Namek had counted a total of thirty six times where he had to pull the duo out of some sort of situation where the only reason the two had been put into it in the first place was because Gonyhe had an uncanny ability to be able to coerce her slightly older brother into doing anything she so desired.

It was times like this Piccolo thanked the kais' they had graced him by creating his race asexual. He would not have to go through the emotional trauma involved in the search of finding a mate and then the downright agony on his sensitive lobes of having to endure spending the rest of his life with said female and then (Piccolo shivered slightly at the thought) go on to procreate with the aforementioned female, running the risks of creating an offspring that was female.

Did he mention that Gonyhe could screech almost as well as her mother?

Oh and so far his experience with females had caused him to dislike them.

Only slightly though.

Piccolo's face was positively livid with anger as he was inches away from the cause of all his current problems. However, the aforementioned pain in his backside simply smiled back with such a practiced 'butter wouldn't melt' look that he had no doubt she had used on her parents in the past to get out of similar situations.

"One. Hour." Piccolo spat through bared teeth. "Is it too much to ask for one hour of peace without you getting yourself and your brother into some sort of life threatening situation? Next time I'm leaving you!"

Gonyhe began to look up at her new sensei with angelic eyes but upon realising that it was not her parents and infact, those eyes did not work. Her face changed into a scowl and she crossed her chubby little arms across her chest and then proceeded to glare at Piccolo for all he was worth.

Gohan on the other hand simply stood off to the side, looking rather sheepish and like always, apologetic.

Piccolo himself was rather taken aback. He bent down once again so there was mere centimetres between their faces. "Now listen here you little brats, you are much more trouble than you are worth and if you don't cut it out right now I'm going to throw you to the dinosaurs to use as a chew toy!"

Gonyhe's face lit up. "There's dinosaurs around here?"

Stupefied Piccolo could only nod. How could someone who was being chastised and threatened none the less, just act like it never happened? He would never understand earthlings.

"Yes, they are to the west of here."

The moment Piccolo said it, he regretted it as he could already see the wheels in Gonyhe's head turning and her slightly timorous brother began to pale as he read his sisters mood. Grumbling, Piccolo cursed his bad luck at having picked up perhaps the only two children in the world who weren't scared stiff by the mere presence of him.

Finally loosing his rag, Piccolo grabbed Gonyhe by the scruff of the _gi_ he had created for her and hoisted her up so her feet were off of the ground and she was staring directly into his eyes.

He bared his fangs for dramatic effect. "Now listen here you little cretin. I don't care if you are Goku's brat or not, you are expendable and I do not need to deal with you , I have my own training regime to be attending to but I am only going to tell you this once. Do not go near those reptiles, their offspring have just hatched. They will fight to the death if they feel their offspring are being threatened and you will die. You will be trampled, or eaten. Now do I make myself clear?"

Although Gonyhe nodded Piccolo knew that it was only a matter of time before he had to intervene again, but it was worth a shot.

Piccolo began to levitate into the air slowly, waiting until he was at a sufficient enough height to drop his young charge. She landed on the ground with a groan and the aforementioned Namek couldn't help but grin at his small triumph.

As soon as he was high enough, he stared down at the two children he had began to tolerate over the last few days.

"Stay alive. This is the last time I come and save you, next time you are on your own. I will see you when the six months are up, if you survive that long."

Leaving that thought with the young demi-saiyans, Piccolo blasted off to the north in a fantastic burst of light, heading toward his favourite waterfall for some much needed meditation. Briefly he wondered if it really was wise to tell Gonyhe there were dinosaurs about, but he dispelled the thought as quickly as it came and soon settled into meditation at his waterfall.

However, the peace and quiet did not last long.

From the distance, a loud roar could be heard causing Piccolo, who had not long returned from his last rescue mission, to snarl rather loudly to himself.

This job didn't seem too hard when he had first picked up the brats last week. Just dump the two in the wilderness, get them to toughen up a bit and hey presto, he would train them, they would kick ass in a years time and all would be well. They would survive, Goku would be back and they would all go back to doing what they did best.

Piccolo would go back to seclusion, doing what he did best - plot Goku's demise at his hands. No, killing him once wasn't enough to remove the insane urge in Piccolo's mind.

But then again, all things are not as easy as they seem.

The great namek knew he couldn't just leave Goku's two children in the wilderness, especially when he heard his arch rival was going through some sort of godly training in the otherworld and would no doubt be revived by the dragon balls and after kicking the saiyans backside, come and kick his own posterior.

Very briefly Piccolo wondered if it was too late to simply knock the mischievous duo out and simply dump them back on their doorstep but then again there were implications to that plan.

Piccolo would run the risk of running into one Son Chichi and after running through some quick calculations in his head, he established that was not a risk worth taking.

The green man had spent time doing reconnaissance on the Son family in the past few years and had come to learn that a few things about the infamous Son matron.

First thing was Chichi was a good cook. Even he, with his inability to digest earthling food sometimes found himself slobbering slightly as the delicious aromas wafted to him in his hiding spot within the trees.

Second, and probably most important thing was the Son Chichi definitely knew her way around a meat cleaver.

Plus, Chichi was a neurotic train wreck, even at the best of times.

So combine those two elements and he figured it was probably wise to avoid the Son household when he had committed the ultimate cardinal sins of killing her husband and kidnapping her babies.

Piccolo did not fancy having his antennae chopped off and introduced to some sort of elaborate stew. Although he had no doubt it would probably be tasty.

As another roar shook the surrounding area, Piccolo sighed and cast out his senses although he already knew what the problem was. Or rather, who was causing the problem.

His suspicions were confirmed when he sensed his two young charges right in the midst of the mayhem in that dinosaur nesting sight he had told them about earlier, and warned them to avoid.

Yep, he definitely should have kept that one to himself.

Yet another deafening roar shook the area and Piccolo quickly weighed up the pros and cons of letting the two get themselves out of trouble.

Pro: They could possibly die, relieving him of his babysitting duties.

Con: Son Goku would probably kill him.

Another roar.

Pro: He could finally get on with his training, uninterrupted.

Con: Chichi would find some way to kill him.

A final roar and Piccolo sighed in defeat already knowing his decision. He would save them, _yet again_, if only to ensure his own life was safe in the process.

As he took off toward the source of the noise he swore this would be the last time he would ever bail the two out of whatever trouble they managed to land themselves in.

But then again, he had also made the same oath right after the first time the two had gotten themselves into a sticky situation.

This was now the thirty seventh time.

And yes, he was counting.

When he finally arrived at the source of the noise, Piccolo felt like placing his antennae onto Chichi's chopping board himself. Even that dreaded meat cleaver seemed so much more appealing than the seen before him.

Although Piccolo had clearly told the duo not to approach the dinosaurs, they had clearly chosen to completely disregard his warning and went anyway.

As it stood, Gonyhe must have brought some sort of vine with her to the dinosaur nest and had it tied around one of the dinosaurs and was using it to her advantage as some sort of harness. The poor dinosaur was being used as a makeshift horse for Gonyhe's amusement and was running around the nest and the surrounding area attempting to throw Gonyhe off its back whilst half the pack chased their precious baby and eat the newcomer who had dared to threaten them.

Gohan though, Gonyhe's slightly older brother once again appeared to have got the shorter end of the stick. He was rushing along the ground in zigzag patterns screaming whilst the rest of the pack chased him, snapping at his heels in hopes of an easy meal. In one tense moment the dinosaurs almost got a bit of Gohan's tail, but he managed to stop screaming for the briefest of moments, pull it back, hold it in his hand and then continue screaming.

A large sweat drop appeared on the back of Piccolo's head.

Did Piccolo mention the dinosaurs were tyrannosaurus-rexs'?

Gonyhe looked up, catching sight of her mentor and attempting to wave.

Piccolo slapped a hand to his forehead in exasperation. Gonyhe knew she had done wrong but yet she acted like he had never told her to avoid the dinosaur nest. Briefly the thought crossed his mind that he could just leave the children, after all, it did seem like they had everything under control.

Sort of.

However, the baby dinosaur Gonyhe was using as a free ride took her distraction to its advantage. Whilst the demi saiyan was distracted, it bucked, causing Gonyhe to lose her grip and go sailing forward through the air, colliding with a large, conveniently placed rock head on. The rock split right down the middle at the exact spot Gonyhe's head struck it on.

She had definitely inherited her fathers abnormally hard head.

Gonyhe slid down the rock slowly and turned so her back was leaning against the rock. She shock her head, attempting to clear it of the dozens of angry dinosaurs which were running around her head.

"Wooah. Time out please." She said woozily, making the correct gesture with her hands.

Just because she inherited her fathers head, doesn't mean that it didn't hurt.

When she regained her composure she found that infact, the dinosaurs didn't abide by the rules and didn't believe in time out. They were all surrounding her, their faces complete with sharp teeth and distinctively meaty breathes mere metres away from her.

A large sweat drop appeared on Gonyhe's head. "Uh oh."

Piccolo chose that point to intervene, figuring he had let her stew long enough and perhaps she would have learned her lesson. He dropped from the sky, landing directly in the circle of dinosaurs and flared his energy brightly, causing all of the gathered carnivores to roar loudly and back away rather fearfully.

Even the dinosaurs that were still chasing Gohan stopped dead in their tracks and began to back away slowly, rejoining with the rest of their pack before turning tail and fleeing.

That left one livid Piccolo, one giggling Gonyhe and one exhausted Gohan.

_Count to ten Piccolo. Count to ten. _

"What the hell did you two think you were doing? I told you to avoid this place at all costs, do your ears not work or do you simply enjoy disobeying every direct order I give you to follow?" Piccolo roared loudly, perhaps even louder than the dinosaurs.

"It's sorta fun you know." Gonyhe said offhandedly.

Even Gohan piped up. "Yeah, your face goes all purple."

If Piccolo's face was purple before, he wasn't even sure there was a name to describe the colour he was at the moment. He simply settled for flaring his aura angrily, watching with satisfaction as the duo tumbled backwards, unable to stand up against the extreme winds his aura created.

For his expansive vocabulary, Piccolo could not find anything to say to the two little children who had changed his life overnight.

He had gone from feared reincarnation of the infamous Demon King …

To …

To …

Glorified babysitter.

"Stay out of trouble!" Was the final words he managed to grind out as he shot off into the air, preparing to get back to his meditation to clear his mind.

Half an hour later Piccolo finally returned to his waterfall, feeling the extreme need now to meditate and distress. All this rescuing was not good for ones migraines.

However, no sooner than he had began to meditate than yet another screeching sound penetrated the natural serenity of his surroundings.

"Not again." He groaned.

Make that the thirty eighth time he had saved the duo.

Three times today and it was only ten in the morning.

It was going to be a looooooong day.

* * *

A/N: This is featured in chapter 63: His Name Is Cell.


End file.
